


Shovel

by SML8180



Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 25 Days of Ego Christmas 2019, Chronic Pain, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Wilford wakes up to find Dark's side of the bed empty. After searching, he finds him outside shoveling snow, and offers to help.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Ego Christmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559551
Kudos: 45





	Shovel

Wilford hadn’t been around the manor for long, about two weeks, maybe. He’d met up with Dark for some time, and grown close to the man who he now called his lover, and moved in with him and the twins who lived in the manor with him. Dark had explained that the twins were family, in a way; they had lived with one another for years, and the pair were practically sons to him at this point. Wilford had no issue with that.

Most mornings, Dark was up before Wilford, already dressed by the time he even got out of bed. It was similar this morning; Wilford woke up with Dark’s side of the bed empty. Though, the demon wasn’t in the room at all. Wil got out of bed, quickly cleaning himself up and getting dressed, before going to look for his lover.

Dark wasn’t in his office, and Wil didn’t find him in the kitchen or living area, either. Finally, he pulled on a set of boots and his coat and went to check the grounds. He finally found Dark outside, working to shovel snow off the walkways around the manor. The man looked to be catching his breath, leaning against his shovel a bit as he did.

“Darky, what are you doing out here so early?” Wil questioned as he approached.

“Had to get the shoveling done,” Dark answered simply. He straightened up from leaning on the shovel, rubbing at his left shoulder. His movements weren’t as smooth as they usually were; he was moving more carefully, as if he were in pain.

“Are you alright?” Wilford asked, sounding concerned.

“Just a bit sore, is all,” Dark told him, trying to seem as if he were fine. He was betrayed by his own body, though, as he went to take a step with his left leg. His knee gave out and he would have ended up in the snow if it weren’t for Wilford managing to catch him.

“That doesn’t look like just being sore, love,” Wil chided.

“I suppose my pain is making itself more known than usual,” Dark admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“I suffer from chronic pain. It’s usually under control, but sometimes, it can spike,” Dark explained.

“Well, we’re getting you back inside and off that leg, for one,” Wilford told him. “And second, I’ll finish up out here. You should rest.”

Before Dark was able to protest, Wilford had turned them around, and was helping Dark make his way inside. He helped Dark into the living area, taking his coat, boots, and gloves off to be put where they belong.

After making sure Dark was comfortable, he went back outside, heading down the walkway to where the shovel lay in the snow. He hadn’t been around for long, but if he was going to be sticking around, shoveling snow off the walkway was the least he could do to help out.


End file.
